Babysitting
by Dark Kurama
Summary: rated for later chapies. Titles stupid, couldn't think of any. Well, Hiei gets a camera and joins Yusuke to find out about sitting on babies. Bad thing is, they don't know how to use a camera. Will get better, promise!


Dark Kurama: ^__^ Hi! I'm gonna start this fic since my story  
  
Hiei and the Chat Room got deleted. Remember flames are welcome  
  
for they shall be used for...Owww! Hey! *gets blind folded*  
  
Hiei: O.O Do not say a word.....  
  
Dark Kurama: -__-; Fine, i won't say it.  
  
Yusuke: ^__^ Thank You!  
  
Dark Kurama: . *rolls eyes* I'm starting the fic, Okay?  
  
Hiei: sure...  
  
Yusuke: Okay ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei the Babysitter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sitting on Babies?! O.o  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Hiei: What to do.... -_-; There is nothing to do.  
  
Yusuke: O.o Why not kill Kuwabaka? I thought u still  
  
were trying to get him after what happened last time... .  
  
Hiei: O.O Good idea! But Kurama said something about meeting  
  
him at his house or something.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, didn't he say something like sitting on babies   
  
or babysitting, whatever ya call it?  
  
Hiei: O.O SITTING ON BABIES?! THATS CRAZY! . But then so  
  
is Kuwabaka.....  
  
Yusuke: O.o ?  
  
*Grabs Yusuke*  
  
Hiei: Lets discover this up close.  
  
Yusuke: How?  
  
Hiei: ^___^ I'm glad u asked that!  
  
Yusuke: O.O'''  
  
Hiei: See, Kurama gave me this camera and i think i should  
  
try it out!  
  
Yusuke: I see...  
  
Hiei: o.O Um..How do i work this thing?  
  
Yusuke: O.o I think we discussed this in Tech.  
  
Hiei: . Then how do we work it?  
  
Yusuke: ^^; I was sick.  
  
Hiei: . Ya mean u were playing hookie...  
  
Yusuke: ^^;; heehee....  
  
Hiei: -__-;;  
  
Yusuke: How 'bout we try Kaiko? She should know.  
  
Hiei: As long as it isn't Kuwabaka i'm fine.  
  
Yusuke: ^__^ LET'S GO!!  
  
Hiei: Okay...  
  
---------------------Kaiko at ice cream parlor------------  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei run outside to find Keiko*  
  
Hiei: Dang Detective! Do ya have to run so fast?!  
  
Yusuke: ^^; heehee..  
  
Hiei: O.O And stop with that "heehee* crap.   
  
:( u r getting annoying.  
  
Yusuke: ^^; heehee...  
  
Hiei: THAT'S IT!! *Tackles Yusuke*  
  
*Kaiko hears noises*  
  
Kaiko: O.o What's that noise?  
  
*Hiei and Yuske yelling and hitting each other*  
  
Kaiko: Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Kaiko?  
  
Kaiko: Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Kaiko.  
  
Kaiko: Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Kaiko.  
  
Hiei: HIEI! ^__^  
  
Yusuke: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I like messing things up!  
  
Yusuke: . yeah...  
  
Hiei: grrrr....  
  
Yusuke: O.O Epp!!  
  
Kaiko: :( STOP THIS NONSENSE!!  
  
*Hiei sees Kaiko's ice cream cone*  
  
Hiei: O.O *in trance* ice cream.... *stares at ice cream*  
  
Kaiko: Um.. Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *stares at ice cream*  
  
Yusuke: *waves hand in front of face* O.o Hello?  
  
*Hiei grabs ice cream*  
  
Hiei: MINE!!  
  
Yusuke: HEY COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Kaiko: GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM!!  
  
Hiei: *sticks out tongue* MY ICE CREAM!!  
  
Yusuke: Don't make me come over there!  
  
Hiei: I'd like to see u try!  
  
Yusuke: I'm coming over there if u r going to be that way!  
  
Hiei: . Baka, you can't jump this high!  
  
Yusuke: Yes, but i can still climb! ^__^  
  
Hiei: -__-; dang it...   
  
*Hiei jumps out of tree and runs off*  
  
Yusuke: ^___^ O.o Hey, Where'd he go?  
  
Kaiko: He took off down the street.  
  
Yusuke: *yelling* I'M COMING HIEI!!! U CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!  
  
-------------------------Hiei on street-----------------------  
  
Hiei: *running* He'll never find me...  
  
*Hiei runs into someone*  
  
Mystery Person: Hey! Whach where ya going!  
  
(a/n the mystery person is blocked so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)  
  
Hiei: *@$?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O I suck at stories  
  
Hiei: I have to agree. Do u want me to kill ya?  
  
Dark Kurama: *sigh* Might as well seeing as how the   
  
reviewers will probably do it anyways seeing as how   
  
this story is stupid.....  
  
*Hiei raises sword*  
  
Kurama: :( NO KILLING THE AUTHORESS!!  
  
Yusuke: YEAH!  
  
Yukie: I agree! Only I can do that seeing as i'm her Yami!  
  
Hiei: -__-; u guys always ruin my fun...  
  
Dark Kurama: I think i'll go hide now.  
  
Yusuke: O.o Why?  
  
Dark Kurama: I'm not sticking around for all the reviewers  
  
that will probably kill me! Would you?!  
  
Yusuke: ^^; No...But then i've never written a story before..  
  
Dark Kurama: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Yukie: U r not going anywhere!  
  
*Ties Dark Kurama to computer chair*  
  
Dark Kurama: . I hate you...  
  
Yukie: Isn't hate a strong word...  
  
Crystal Fangz: O.o U guys are crazy.  
  
^___^ So pleaz read and review!  
  
BYE BYE!! 


End file.
